Los Héroes de Héroes
by BurbujaPreciosa
Summary: (Capítulo Dos ~~ Una Idea!) Las chicas son tomadas por Mojo Jojo otra vez. Pero, ¿quién los salvará este tiempo?
1. Capítulo Uno El Crimen

Los Héroes de Héroes  
  
Capítulo Uno ~~ El Crimen  
  
  
  
~buz, buz  
  
"¡Chicas! ¡El teléfono suena!" El Profesor Utonio gritaron y ponen su periódico en la tabla. Él se paró cuando él recibió no respuesta de la habitación de chicas.   
  
"¿Chicas?" él preguntó el silencio de la casa. Él caminó al teléfono y fue saludado por los gritos frenéticos de El Alcalde.   
  
"¿Hola?" El Alcalde preguntó cuando él oyó la voz del Profesor. "¿Dónde están a las chicas? ¡Nosotros los necesitamos ahora mismo! Hay un monstruo que ataca la ciudad."   
  
"Alcalde, yo no sé donde las chicas tienen razón ahora. Pensé ellos eran arriba en su habitación pero en yo no los he oído todo el día. Hago yo los busca, ¿verdad?" El Profesor Utonio dijeron y torcieron la cuerda telefónica en la mano. Él miró arriba en la puerta de chicas. Él no había oído nada de las chicas todo el día, cuando él había dicho al Alcalde, así que él comenzaba a preocuparse por ellos.  
  
"Verdad, pero por favor apuro. Necesitamos a las chicas para salvarnos. El monstruo destruye el todo!" el Alcalde espalda gritada y el Profesor ponen el teléfono hacia abajo. Él fue inmediatamente arriba y golpeó en la puerta a la habitación de chicas. No había la respuesta tan él abrió la puerta levemente. Nadie estaba en la habitación.  
  
El Profesor dio un paso en la habitación de chicas tímidamente y echó una mirada alrededor.   
  
"¿Bombón? ¿Burbuja? ¿Bellota..?"  
  
Sólo silencio.  
  
El Profesor comenzó a preocupar otra vez.Las chicas nunca habrían dejado sin por lo menos una nota- pero espera, ¡había una nota!   
  
Él corrió a la cama, en lo coloca una nota escrita en la escritura abrasiva. Como el escritor había sido apurado. Él leyó...  
  
Profesor Utonio,  
  
Tengo a sus chicas. Todo tres de ellas. ¡Yo los he tomado en mi posesión contra su hace! ¡Y con mi artefacto nuevo que ayudó mí los captura, controlaré Saltadilla! Sí, y nadie será capaz de pararme, no aún Las Chicas Superpoderosas, desde que ellas de hecho son tenidos a cautivo aquí. ¡Por mí! Y ellos no pueden escapar, tienes no esperanza. Tú y su ciudad serán míos por alba.   
Mojo Jojo  
  
El Profesor jadeó y trepó al teléfono.  
  
Pero mientras tanto, en el volcán observatorio de Mojo Jojo...  
  
  
  
Una nota de mí ~~ Sí, era un capítulo corto.. ¡Lo siento! El vendrá luego pronto, será más largo, ¿verdad? 


	2. Capítulo Dos Una Idea

Los Héroes de Héroes  
  
Capítulo Dos ~~ Una Idea  
  
"¡Salgamos!" Bellota gritado y golpeó las barras resplandecientes que la tuvo y su hermanas cautivo. Ella chilló y fue tirada hacia atrás el lado opuesto de la habitación. Mojo Jojo rió como un maniaco mientras Bombón y Burbuja fueron a ayudar Bellota recupera del golpe. Ellas deslumbraron en él por las barras de su habitación y él se calló para hablar.   
  
"Ustedes deben parar tratar de escapar, chicas, no hay la razón para luchar. Ustedes no me pueden derrotar. Así que ustedes deben sentarse probablemente y para relajarse ¡mientras tomo el control de Townsville y eventualmente... el mundo!" Él exclamó triunfantemente.   
  
"¡Ay, cállete!" Bellota dijo y quitó el polvo de su vestido. Ella miró en sus hermanas y entonces miró en Mojo como él dejó. Cuándo Mojo era fuera de vista, Bombón chuchicheó a las chicas.  
  
"Chicas, ¡yo no sé lo que podemos hacer! Mojo nunca nos ha capturado como esto antes," ella dijo, pero, sonó a diferencia de ella misma, sonó espantado. Bellota se sorprendió de oír su hermana que suena tan atemorizado.   
  
  
~~  
  
  
En el hogar de Utonio, el Profesor habló al Alcalde rápidamente. ¿Dónde eran las chicas? ¿Dónde nosotros el Mojo Jojo malo que mantienenlos? ¡En su observatorio, por supuesto!   
  
Pero cómo salvar a las chicas. El Profesor supo no había mucha vez. Si Mojo lastimó a las chicas... la cara de Profesor cayó tristemente como él pensó lo que podría estar aconteciendo a sus bebés. Ellos necesitaron un plan, rapidamente.   
  
Después de colgar el teléfono, el Profesor fue abajo a su laboritory. El echó una mirada alrededor desesperadamente. Los robotes, Mojo fácilmente los podría luchar lejos. Las sustancias químicas, esos no podría ayudar cualquiera.   
  
Pero la espera, el Profesor miró espalda en las sustancias químicas. Entre ellos, undoubtably, la Sustancia X. El pensó breifly entonces caminó sobre y asió una botella de la substancia.   
  
¡El supo lo que hacer, las chicas podrían ser salvadas a fin de cuentas! Una sonrisa vino sobre la cara de Profesor como él reunió los otros ingredientes.   
  
  
~~  
  
  
Burbuja lloraba. Bombón la hacía para aliviarla mejor mientras Bellota caminó alrededor de la habitación pequeña.   
  
"¡Moriremos!" Burbuja chillado por ella rompe. Bombón miró sacudido. Como ella pensó acerca de lo, ella se estremeció. ¿Quién los salvaría ahora? Cuando Bellota los había mostrado namente dispuesto, ellas son sidos no manera del pasado que obtiene las barras que los tuvieron en la habitación.   
  
"Nosotros no moriremos, Burbuja. Alguien vendrá y nos salvará. Yo lo sé," ella dijo como calmamente y calladamente como posible. Burbuja hizo una madriguera su cara en ella entrega otra vez como Bombón la abrazó.  
  
Mojo oyó los gritos de Burbuja y malo sonreído. Como si fuera el sonido el más grande en la tierra. El se asomó por una ventanilla, sobre mirar Saltadilla y la sonrisa obtenidos más grandes. "Mío," él dijo suavemente, "toda mina."   
  
Pero una explosión en el laboritory de sótano de Profesor Utonio era desconocida a él...  
  
  
Una nota de mí ~~ ¡Soy tan malo! Pararé aquí para ahora, y continuaré tan pronto como sea posible. Los comentarios por favor. :) 


End file.
